The Information Broker's Toy
by Naouma Koi
Summary: Kida goes into Russian Sushi for an after-school snack... Who else should he find there but Izaya, looking and waiting for something, or someone, to play with.


Izaya walked into Russian Sushi and took a seat in one of the booths near the back of the establishment. Today had been quite boring for the information broker, and right now he really needed something that would cause some form of entertainment, no matter how small. Not, however, on an empty stomach, so Izaya had come here to enjoy some of his favorite fatty tuna.

Kida walked into the building not long after the informant. He sat down at a seat not far from the other man and ordered his food before looking around the place, examining the people. The teens face fell as he realized who was sitting in the corner opposite him.

Izaya sat in his seat for a bit and didn't have to wait long for Simon to bring him his fatty tuna. After savoring the wonderful taste for a bit, the informant got a welcome surprise, watching the young blond teen enter the restaurant. A smirk immediately crossed the older male's face as he stood and went to sit beside the teen. "Hello, Kida-kun, didn't expect to see you here today~"

'Damn..." thought the blond as Izaya sat next to him. 'I was hoping he wouldn't notice me...' Kida turned toward the informant and smiled. "Hello." he said, hoping the older man would leave if he was polite.

Izaya's smirk widened as he put his arm loosely around the teenager's shoulder. "So, how has Kida-kun been lately? Haven't seen you for a while now~"

"I guess I've been fine..." the teen replied, receiving his order from Simon.

The informant grinned as he took the hint. Kida obviously didn't want anything to do with him, as usual. However, being the stubborn person that he was, Izaya refused to give up his newfound toy so easily. He kept his arm around the teens shoulder and watched him eat his food. After thinking for a bit and giving Kida some time to eat, the informant came up with what sounded like a very fun idea. "So... after Kida-kun is done eating, how about coming over to my place for a bit, ne?"

"I'd really rather not... I was going to show Mikado something cool today... so..." Kida said, obviously trying to get away.

"Oh, but I insist!"Izaya replied with a grin. There was no way he was going to let the teen go so easy. He was excessively bored and, right now, Kida looked like the perfect toy for him.

"Maybe tomorrow." the teen said as he tried to get up.

"Kida-kun... You aren't making this easy for me, ya know..." Izaya's expression changed to a look of frustration. His arm held a bit tighter around the teens shoulder now too. He hated to have to force the young blond into this, but if he absolutely had to, it just couldn't be helped.

Kida pulled a face and gave up. "Fine... I'll go. I can't stay for long though..."

Izaya's expression immediately changed back to that of a grin. "That's fine, Kida-kun. We'll just have to make this quick then." the informant moved his arm to wrap it instead around the younger male's and drag him up from his seat. Izaya didn't waste any time paying for his and Kida's food and dragging the teen from the restaurant.

Kida just followed, realizing that he didn't really have a choice.

Izaya Orihara skipped through the streets of Ikebukuro with the teen blond held close. They soon arrived at the informant's office and Izaya did his best at being a gentleman and letting the teen inside first. The older man closed the door behind them and looked over at the teenager, a somewhat serious look now crossing his face. "Now, Kida-kun, have a seat on the couch here and we'll talk about this first.

'Yeah right...' Kida thought, sitting down anyway.

Izaya took a seat on the couch beside Kida and turned so that he was facing the teen, the serious expression still on his face. "Now Kida... I don't know how to put this exactly, so I guess I'll just come right out and say it. I like you, Masaomi..."

The teen blushed, though he had been expecting something manipulative to happen. "That's... That's a lie!"

"Kida... I am telling you the truth." Izaya's expression didn't change. It was quite obvious that this was something he was serious about. Yes, the informant had toyed around in the past and made Kida's life pretty much miserable, but this time he was speaking with full honesty. "This, Masaomi, is something that I wouldn't lie to you about."

Kida stared at the informant for a moment. 'Is he... serious?' he thought, watching the expression on the older man's face. "Prove it." the teen blurted before he even knew what he was supposed to think. "Prove that you aren't lying to me."

Izaya smiled lightly and couldn't help but chuckle a little at how the teen had just blurted that out. "Well, I'm not sure if I can prove that I'm not lying to you... I can, however, prove that I do indeed like you, Masaomi." The informant slowly leaned in, allowing his lips to meet Kida's in a soft kiss.

Kida sighed softly and leaned into the kiss, willing Izaya to do more than just kiss the sexually frustrated teen.

Izaya grinned into the kiss and closed his eyes, simply enjoying the way their lips seemed to be moving, perfectly together. After a bit more of simply kissing the teen, the informant found himself wanting more. He pulled away to kiss at the side of Kida's neck and nibble softly there while one of his hands trailed up the teens hoodie a little and rubbed against the soft skin of his belly.

Kida moaned softly into the kisses and enjoyed the feeling of Izaya's hand against his belly. Then he blushed brightly, embarrassed at the way he was reacting to this.

Izaya pulled away for a moment to look at the teen, keeping his hand where it was on the blond's belly. "Kida-kun, I need to know how far you are willing to take this."

The young blond looked up at the informant, the need clear on his face. "I said prove you aren't lying to me." he said, blushing again at the fact that he had just blurted it out. "I'm not in control anymore." Masaomi kissed the older man. "So continue, damn it!"

"I certainly don't need to be told twice!" The smirk returned to the informant's face as he kissed Kida once again. This time the kiss was a lot more passionate than before and, after pulling away, Izaya even found himself a little short of breath. Seeing that the blond seemed to be in quite a hurry for this, the brunette pulled Kida's hoodie up and off, tossing it carelessly to the side. The informant moved his position so that he was straddling the younger male and and leaned down to kiss at Kida's chest, licking and nibbling at one of his nipples.

"Nnnn... Ahh... " Kida blushed very red when his hoodie came off and he blushed even more when Izaya started the kissing and the licking.

After a while, Izaya switched over to the other nipple, also licking and nipping lightly at it. Doing so for a bit longer, the informant brought his mouth down Kida's chest and to his stomach to dip into his bellybutton. Quite enjoying the reactions that he seemed to be getting from the teen, Izaya stopped what he was doing and moved so that he could push the younger male down onto the couch. After climbing back on top of Kida, the informant leaned down to kiss the teen again, hard.

Kida kissed back, panting a little from the sexual stimulation. "Orihara-san..." he moaned, willing the older man to continue.

Izaya pulled away a little and brought both hands down to unbutton the teens' jeans and tug them down along with his underwear. He wasn't surprised to see how hard Kida was already. Leaning down, the informant took the teen's erection into one hand and stroked slowly while his mouth went back to Kida's ear to whisper. "Kida-kun... This may be an embarrassing question for me to have to ask you... But... Are you still a virgin?"

Masaomi couldn't contain the small squeak that came out of his mouth with the embarrassing question. "Y-yes... I am..." the teen blushed. Somehow, answering the question was so much more embarrassing than the question itself.

"All right, then this is going to hurt a bit, Kida-kun." A grin crossed Izaya's face as he brought three fingers up to the blond's lips. While he waited for Kida to take them into his mouth, the informant's other hand remained where it was, moving slowly on the teen's cock. His hand moved from the base down the shaft. Then Izaya decided to experiment a little, running his thumb across the slit, attempting to see how the teen would react to this.

"Aaahhh!" the blond blushed and squealed cutely, looking up at Izaya adorably.

Izaya couldn't help but smile down at the teen below him. His hand stopped moving on Kida's cock for a moment as he spoke to the young blond. "Now Kida-kun, I'm going to need for you to use your mouth to get my fingers nice and wet so I can prepare you first please. I want for this to cause as little pain for you as possible."

Kida blushed brightly and took Izaya's fingers into his mouth, licking them and doing his best not to get too distracted by everything else.

Once his fingers were thoroughly coated with the teens saliva, the informant took them from Kida's mouth. Izaya moved his position a little bit so that he could place the wet fingers at the younger male's entrance and push one slowly inside. "Now, tell me if this gets to hurting too much Kida-kun..."

"Nnnn..." Kida clung to the older man, making the cutest sounds and faces.

"Kida-kun is so cute sometimes..." the informant said with a grin as he started to move the one finger inside of the teen. After a bit longer, Izaya added in the second finger and began to scissor them inside the boy. He kept a close look on Kida's face, making sure to hurt him as little as possible. "I'm not moving too fast, am I Kida?"

"No..." Kida replied, still moaning and making cute noises while clinging to Izaya. The teen blushed and kissed Izaya cutely.

"All right... Just making sure." Those noises that Kida kept making were turning Izaya on more than he was willing to admit, but he tried his best to stay focused and not pay too much attention to how uncomfortable his jeans were becoming. The informant continued to scissor his fingers inside of the young blond and after a while he added the third and final finger.

"Nnnnggg..." Kida blushed brighter and clung tighter to the older man.

After a bit more of moving all three fingers inside of Kida, Izaya pulled them out. He leaned down to kiss the teen before pulling away for a moment to quickly undress himself. Getting back into position, the informant pulled the teens hips so that they were placed carefully around his waist and lined himself up with the younger males entrance. Izaya then pushed himself slowly into the teenager, letting out a small groan while doing so. Once he was all but fully inside of the blond, the informant remained perfectly still. "Let me know when it's okay to move, Kida-kun."

The teen had his eyes shut tight, though a few tears had still leaked out. He'd known it would be slightly painful... It was his first time, after all. Kida had hoped that it wouldn't be quite as painful as he'd heard- he was wrong. Slowly, he got used to the feeling of something invading him. "... I'm okay..." he said quietly, trying to keep his voice steady.

Izaya looked down at the teen, examining his face for any sign of emotion. The older man leaned down to wipe some of the tears from Kida's cheek and kiss his forehead lightly. "I'm going to be as gentle as possible with you, Kida-kun." The informant grinned lightly as he started to move slowly inside of the teen.

Kida blushed brightly, embarrassed because he couldn't stop the sounds that were escaping his lips. "Izaya-san..." he moaned, clearly enjoying himself. Though he didn't want to admit it, it felt really good to have the informant inside of him.

Izaya let out a soft moan as he continued to thrust himself in and out of the teen. The feeling was like nothing he'd ever felt before; It was hot and the teen was still quite tight despite being prepared. Of course, Izaya had had sex with another man before, Shizuo to be exact, but he'd never really had the chance to be experience being top. This feeling was amazing to the informant and he couldn't help but moan out as his thrusts into the younger boy became a bit faster than before.

Kida, meanwhile had never been with anyone before. He'd never known that sex was this amazing. Or this embarrassing. Despite trying to restrict his moans, he was getting louder. Honestly though, at this point, the teen really didn't care.

The sounds that continued to come out of Kida told Izaya that the teen was very clearly enjoying himself now. He also noticed that the younger male was trying to hide his sounds, but without much success as the older man continued to thrust in and out. The informant leaned down to whisper in Kida's ear with a grin. "Don't try to hide those wonderful sounds from me, Kida-kun."

"Ahhh... Mmmmm... Izaya-san..." Masaomi gave up. He didn't like it, but he gave in and willingly moaned the other mans name.

"That's more like it, Masaomi-kun." A smirk crossed the informant's face as he looked down at the teen. Hearing Kida moan out his name like that just turned Izaya on all the more as he continued with his thrusts into the boy. He soon found himself hitting into the blond deeper than before. And it felt damned amazing to the informant.

"Nnnnnggg... Ahh! Izaya-san!" Kida wasn't sure why, but the way Izaya was thrusting into him felt amazing.

Izaya wasn't exactly sure, but by the way Kida was reacting, he thought he might have found the younger boy's prostate. He grinned and pulled himself most of the way out of the boy, only to slam back into that very spot.

"Aaahhhh!" Kida moaned loudly in pure pleasure. Though Izaya was being rather rough(at least that's what Kida thought) what had just happened had felt so good... the teen wanted to feel it again. "I...Zaya... san..."he panted between short moans. He hated how weak he was in this mans arms. He also hated how he loved the way it felt.

Izaya grinned at hearing his name come again from the teens lips. He continued to thrust in and out, doing his best to brush against that one spot inside of Kida each time. The informant soon found himself a bit short of breath as his movements became much more frantic and he pushed closer to his climax.

"Nnnnngghhh...!" Kida moaned, very close to climax himself. "Izaya.."

"Kida-kun..." Izaya placed a hand around the blonds cock and began to stroke up and down, attempting to bring the teen to his climax. While doing so, the older man finally climaxed, releasing his seed into the teen and panting heavily.

As soon as the older man released inside of him, Kida let out a loud moan and released his own seed. "Nnn..." he panted and blushed, feeling like he'd shown a lot more of himself than he'd wanted to.

Izaya's breath was a bit heavy as he pulled himself carefully out of the teen and moved their positions around so that Kida was snuggled fairly close to his chest. For the informant, he really wasn't used to being gentle with anyone but, for some reason, with the blond teen, it was different. Izaya gave a light grin as he looked down at the blond. "You alright Kida-kun?"

The young blond clung to the older male and smiled into his chest. "I'm... okay." he said in response. For some reason, it was easy to show weakness to Izaya here...

The informant ran a hand through the teens hair and grinned. "That's good to hear." Back when Izaya had first met the teenager, it had simply been a need to make Kida's life miserable. But now it was different somehow. As time had passed, the older man had grown to like the boy.

Kida clung tightly to the older male, quite glad that he had come here today. Snuggling into Izaya's chest, he let out a sigh of happiness and content.

Izaya leaned down to kiss the teen very softly on the lips. Unlike the kisses before, this one was very sweet, almost innocent. After pulling away, the informant grinned down at Kida. "So, Kida-kun... I have a question for you."

Kida blushed brightly and enjoyed the kiss. It felt nice really... Quite loving... "Yes?" he said, watching the older man's face for signs of lying.

"Well... I was thinking... how would Kida-kun like to be mine?" Izaya asked with a light smile, running a few fingers through the blonds hair.

Kida watched the informant closely. "Why?" he asked, blushing slightly.

The informant chuckled lightly at the teens question. Of course he was expecting Kida to be asking questions here. It was only natural for someone to not trust Izaya 100%, after all.

"Well, Kida-kun, if you haven't noticed, I do really like you. I know my whole goal used to be making your life miserable by introducing you to Saki after all... But all of that has changed. I've realized that I truly do have feelings for you, Masaomi." as the informant spoke, his words were very clear. It was obvious that this was not something Izaya was making up.

"..." the blond looked down and snuggled back into the older mans chest. "I like this..."

Izaya chuckled a bit at the blond. "That doesn't answer my question, Kida-kun." He grinned and ran his hand through the young blond's hair once again, as he lay snuggled against the informants chest.

The teen nodded lightly. "I guess that would be okay..."

"Good to hear... Now you should get some rest Masaomi-kun." Izaya grinned and grabbed a blanket that had been lying across the back of the couch, putting it around them. "You mush be exhausted after that."

"Yeah..." Kida snuggled into the older mans arms and fell asleep.


End file.
